Pillow Talking
by Randa
Summary: I'm kind of tired of catching flack for how out of character this story is, so I just wanted to say that this was a CHALLENGE fic. The challenger specifically requested that the characters act this way. Sorry, but it sucks for a reason.


  
Author:  Randa   
Title:  Pillow Talking   
Rating:  R   
Dedication:  Autumn, cause it's her challenge.  Hope you like it!   
Note:  Kay, decided to take Autumn's challenge.  I am using:   
2) Hyde getting all hot and bothered by something Jackie wears   
3) Jackie comforting Hyde after a nightmare.   
7) A one eyed one horned flying people purple eater   
  
  
  
  
Hyde was pissed.  Super pissed.  The kind of pissed off state that you can   
only attain after a fight with your parents.  Not that Bud Hyde could really   
be called a "parent".  More like a temporary roommate who just happens to   
think he can boss you around and borrow your money any time he wants.     
Anyway, he was pissed.   
  
Who the hell did Bud think he was, anyway?  First, he abandons his family.     
Then, he comes home and immediately begins to mooch off his son.  But this?     
This was unbelievable.  Bud had, in the way of all parents, snooped in his   
room!  It was HIS room.  He was entitled to privacy, dammit!   
  
Naturally, Hyde called him on it.  He marched right into the kitchen and let   
Bud have it.  But what REALLY drove him crazy was that Bud had had the nerve   
to deny it.  He had lied straight to his face.  And Hyde was through.  He was   
sick and tired of living with a drunken, thieving, LYING father.  So he left.   
  
Now, Hyde drove around Point Place aimlessly.  He had to find somewhere to   
stay, but he had no clue where.  Foreman's was out.  He knew that they would   
be happy to let him stay,but he didn't want to take advantage of their   
kindness any more than he already had.   
  
He could ask Fez, but he really doubted that that would work out very well...   
 Fez's host parents already thought that he was the spawn of Satan.  Besides,   
the last thing he felt like hearing was Fez babble on and on about how his   
new girlfriend was frightening him.  Frankly, he thought that Fez should just   
dumb the freak and move on, but no one ever listened to him...   
  
He was most definitely NOT going to stay with Kelso.  He was feeling some   
major hostility towards him lately.  Even more than usual.  Besides, if he   
went over there Kelso would probably keep him awake all night talking about   
Jackie.  He had his own Jackie-fantasies, thank you very much.  He didn't   
need Kelso corrupting them with his idiotic drivel.  Not to mention that he   
would probably pound him once he started talking about her.   
  
He didn't even consider Donna.  Her house stank (not that his smelt all that   
great), her parents freaked him out, and Jackie and Eric would have both of   
their heads on a platter.  It would be kinda funny to see the latter's   
reaction but for reasons that shall go unnamed,  he didn't want to upset the   
former.     
  
That left only one person.  Jackie.  Dammit!  He didn't want to stay with   
Jackie...  He would probably do something stupid, like talk in his sleep.     
Man, with the sort of dreams he'd been having lately that was a vision he did   
NOT want to entertain.  But she had a big house, oblivious parents, and she   
wasn't likely to turn him out.  _*Jackie's house it is.*  _   
  
He turned the car around and started towards the rich neighborhood.  God, he   
hated this part of town.  Every freaking inch of it.  He always had.  He   
couldn't stand the vibe it gave off.  Only rich sellouts lived on this   
street.  Needless to say, he didn't feel very at home in this atmosphere.      
  
Reaching Jackie's house, he pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine.   
_ *Damn.*  _Her parents were home.  This complicated matters.  Expelling a deep   
sigh, he walked up to the tree just next to her bedroom window and climbed   
up.  The curtains were open, so he could see inside.  _*What the fu--*   
  
_"Steven!  What are you doing?"   
  
There was music blaring from the radio.  *_Def Leppard.  Since when does   
JACKIE listen to Def Leppard???*  _She was wearing a faded Aerosmith T-shirt,   
and nothing else.  *_I think I have a shirt just like that...  doesn't look   
near as good on me, though.*   
_  
She stood up quickly, flicking off the radio and just standing there, staring   
at him.  "Are you gonna answer my question?  Why are you in my tree?"   
  
"What the hell are you wearing?"   
  
She flushed.  "What?  You think I sleep in a dress?"   
  
"No...  A unicorn nightgown, actually."   
  
She rolled her eyes.  "Typical.  Now would you please come in before you fall   
and break your neck?"   
  
He crawled through the window, wincing when he lost his balance and landed   
flat on his face.     
  
She immediately ran to help him up, leading him to sit on the bed beside her.   
  
"So are you, like, here because you can't control your unbridled lust for me   
and just had to see me before you went insane?"  she asked eagerly.   
  
"Uhh...  No?"     
  
"Oh,"  she looked disappointed.  "Then what's up?"   
  
I got in a fight with Bud.  Thought you might loan me a bed?"   
  
"Aww...  and you came to ME?  That's so sweet!"   
  
He glared.  "Sweet.  Yeah.  Now can I stay here or not?"   
  
Jackie's face fell.  "Well, normally I'd say yes but my parent's are home.     
If my Dad caught you in here, he'd kill both of us."  She shook her head   
ruefully.  "If my Mom caught you, she'd probably ask you to come to HER room   
for the night.   
  
At first he looked surprised, and then disgusted.  "That's the single most   
horrifying thing I've ever heard in my life."   
  
"Tell me about it."   
  
He sighed.  "Well... that's cool.  I can just try Donna, then."  He stood up   
to leave.   
  
"No!"  she shouted.   
  
Hyde turned to look at her strangely.   
  
"I mean...  I'm sure we can work something out.  Besides, you wouldn't want   
to wake her."  She cleared her throat.  "Donna, that is."   
  
"Right.  Wouldn't wanna do that."  He smirked. _ *Somebody wasn't as   
indifferent as she'd been acting lately...*   
_  
"Let's see...  Where can I put you?  Definitely not downstairs.  That's where   
the Maid sleeps.  But I can't put you in the guest room either.  Mom and   
Daddy have an auditory system worked out so that they can hear everything   
that goes on in there."  At his odd look, she nods.  "Creepy.  I know.  But   
Mom's kinda paranoid.  Not the good kinda paranoid, either."   
  
"There's a good kind of paranoid?"   
  
She smiled.  "Of course, silly.  And YOU practically define it.  Now stop   
distracting me.  I'm trying to think."   
  
He shut up, musing over her words.  He didn't think he was paranoid...   "I   
don't think I'm paranoid.  I'm just clued in to the government's secrets.  I   
know how their minds work."   
  
Jackie laughed.  "Whatever you say, Steven."   
  
He glared, but she didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Okay," she said finally.  "There's only one safe place for you to sleep."   
  
"Oh yeah?  Where?"   
  
"Here."     
  
"Here?  As in, _this room_ here?"   
  
She rolled her eyes again, and he wandered when she'd developed this almost   
sarcastic attitude.  "Don't worry, I don't snore."   
  
He stared at her.  She had to be joking...     
  
"Okay, I want to get up early tomorrow."   
  
Hyde raised an eyebrow.  "How very nice for you."   
  
"Which means I want to go to bed now."  She tapped her foot impatiently, but   
he still didn't move.  "Which _means_ stop fooling around and strip!"   
  
He gulped.  "Strip?"   
  
"Not that!"  she sighed.  "Put on whatever you wear to bed and climb in.     
Which side do you like better?  Left or right?"   
  
"Left," he said, then began to pull his pants off awkwardly.  When he was   
down to just his old Aerosmith boxers, he flopped back on the bed and closed   
his eyes.   
  
"Ooh!  Great underwear!"   
  
His eyes snapped open and he watched, stunned, as she angled her head and   
leaned down to get a better view of his boxers.   
  
"I love the guitars and drumsticks and...  what is that?  A harmonica?" she   
leaned in even closer, trying to determine if she was right or wrong.   
  
"Jackie!"  he dove under the covers, glaring at her.   
  
She straightened, putting her hands on her hips and causing her shirt to ride   
up quite a bit.  "What?"   
  
He didn't say anything, just stared at the exposed thigh she had revealed.     
  
Glancing down, she flushed lightly and tugged the shirt down.  "Hypocrite,"   
she muttered, sliding in next to him and shutting the light off.   
  
Hyde scowled in the dark.  "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You know exactly what it means.  Now stop talking.  I'm trying to sleep."     
She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his arm and slinging one leg   
across both of his.   
  
He shifted uncomfortably.  *_How the Hell am I going to get ANY sleep like   
this?* _ Not that it was an awkward position.  Far from it.  No, his problem   
was a little farther...  ah...  south.  Standing at attention underneath his   
Aerosmith underwear, to be precise.  "Jackie?  Since when did I become your   
pillow?"   
  
No response.   
  
"Jackie?"     
  
She sighed in her sleep and rolled over so that she was sprawled on top of   
him.     
  
*_Oh shit...*_  He cursed softly and closed his eyes.  He couldn't very well   
wake her up.  Even SHE would be able to figure out his...  problem.  There   
was really only one thing to do.  Grinding his teeth, he willed sleep to   
come.  Surprisingly enough, it did.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
About two hours later, Jackie was awakened by a low moaning sound.  Opening   
her eyes, she was astounded to find herself staring down at Steven.  Oh...     
Now she remembered.  He was staying with her.     
  
"No..."   
  
Her eyes widened.  _*Oh!  Poor baby..._*  He must be having a nightmare.  She   
shook him gently, trying to wake him.   
  
"Please don't..."     
  
He wouldn't wake up!  Growing more desperate, Jackie struck him lightly on   
the cheek.  "Steven!  Wake up!"   
  
His eyes shot open, and he sat up.  "Jackie?  Why'd you hit me?"   
  
She stroked his sweat-dampened hair gently.  "You were having a nightmare.     
Will you tell me what it was about?" She couldn't tell in the dark, but it   
almost looked like he was blushing.   
  
"It was nothing."   
  
"Please tell me?"   
  
He sighed.  "Fine.  I was dreaming about the one-eyed one-horned flying   
people purple eater."   
  
She blinked.  "What?"   
  
"The one-eyed one-horned flying people purple eater!"   
  
"Oh.  Cool."   
  
"Cool?"   
  
"Well, what else do you want me to say, Steven?"   
  
"I don't know, how about 'Are you okay?  That must have been horrible!'     
Something to that effect?"   
  
She laughed.  "Are you okay?  That must have been horrible!"   
  
Hyde pouted sullenly.  "It's too late now."   
  
Jackie giggled.  "Don't worry, Steven.  I'll keep the big bad people eater   
away..."   
  
"It was a _one eyed one horned flying people purple eater!_  Not a people   
eater!"   
  
"She lay back down on his chest.  "Well, whatever it is, I'll keep it away."   
  
"How very comforting."   
  
Jackie wiggled around for a few minutes, but finally sighed and rolled over   
so that she was propped up on her elbow, looking at him.  "Steven?  Are you   
awake?"   
  
"Would you believe me if I said no?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then yes, I'm still awake."   
  
"Good, because I can't sleep."   
  
"So, what you're saying is, if you can't sleep then I shouldn't be able to?"   
  
"Yes.  I want to talk."   
  
Hyde sighed, giving up all hope of getting any sleep on this night.  "What   
about?"   
  
"I don't know....  What do you want to talk about?"   
  
"I don't wanna talk."   
  
"Of course you do.  Now be quiet."   
  
"I thought you wanted me to talk?"   
  
"Silence!"   
  
He rolled his eyes and shut up.  There was no arguing with Jackie when she   
was in one of her "Queen of The World" moods.     
  
"Okay...  Tell me why you are mad at your Dad?"   
  
"That's personal."   
  
"So is my bed, but here you are stretched out on it.  You owe me."   
  
"How do I owe you?  I went to jail for you!"   
  
Jackie smiled.  "I never did thank you for that, did I?"   
  
"Not officially."   
  
"Thank you," she said softly, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.   
  
"Well...  you're welcome,"  he touched the spot she had just touched her lips   
to gently, hoping she couldn't see his expression right now.   
  
"Tell me?  Please?"   
  
"Fine.  he went through my stuff."   
  
Jackie nodded sympathetically.  "don't you hated it when they do that?"   
  
"Your parents go through your stuff?"   
  
"Are you kidding?" she laughed.  "My Mom makes me do a drug test every   
Tuesday."   
  
He stared at her.  "You're putting me on."   
  
"No, it's true!  I told you she was paranoid."   
  
"And you put up with it?"   
  
She gazed at him.  "What can I do?  She's my Mom."   
  
"Tell her to go screw herself!"   
  
"And get kicked out?  No way.  Where would I go?"   
  
He was quiet for so long she thought he had gone to sleep.  "You could stay   
with me."   
  
She sat up, staring at him.  "Are you serious?"   
  
Hyde cleared his throat awkwardly.  "Sure."   
  
Jackie's whole face seemed to light up, and she threw her arms around his   
neck.  "Oh, Steven!  That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah..."   
  
She pulled away, still smiling.  "So how did you know about your Dad going   
through your stuff?  Did you walk in on him?"   
  
"Nah...  I just noticed that my stuff was all out of order."   
  
Jackie paled.  "Uhh...  Steven?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you remember when we all came over the day before yesterday?  And you had   
to take the trash out, so you left us alone in your room?"   
  
He froze.  "Please don't tell me..."   
  
"Yes,"  she looked absolutely miserable.  "Michael started digging in your   
drawer, looking for a beer or something... Couldn't quite follow that.  Eric   
and Donna told him to knock it off, and he did.  But he got all of your stuff   
out of order...  Oh, Steven!  I'm so sorry.  I should have mentioned it to   
you.  It just didn't seem important at the time.  Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
He let out a deep sigh.  "It's not your fault.  It's mine.  Man, I feel like   
Forman!  Him and his stupid Candyland money...  but worse!"   
  
Jackie began to stroke his chest unconsciously, trying to comfort him.  "Is   
everything going to be okay with you and your Dad?"   
  
"Bud?  He'll forgive me.  But I still feel like shit."   
  
She scooted in closer to him, pillowing her head on his shoulder.  "You   
should try to get some rest.  It'll make you feel better."   
  
"Yeah...  Hey, Jackie?"   
  
"Yes, Steven?"   
  
"We should do this more often.  You know...  the buddy thing."   
  
She smiled.  "Or maybe even the spend the night thing."   
  
At his astounded expression, she glanced up playfully.   
  
"What?  That's not a drumstick down there.  Please tell me that you don't   
think I'm _that _naive!"   
  
"You... you..."   
  
She giggled.  "Goodnight Steven."   
  
"Jackie?"   
  
"What now?"   
  
Promise you won't let the one eyed one horned flying people purple eater get   
me?"   
  
Laughing, she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.  "Shut up and go   
to sleep."   
  
"Goodnight Jackie."   
  
"Goodnight Steven."   
  
"Hey Jackie?"   
  
"WHAT???"   
  
"Sweet dreams."   
  
She sighed, and kissed him again.   
  
"Sweet dreams to you, too."   
  
  
  
END   
  
  
  
  
Randa  
  
"Never underestimate a man's ability to underestimate a woman"- V.I. Warshawski  
  
"This time when kindness falls like rain  
it washes me away  
and Anna begins to change my mind  
And everytime she sneezes I believe it's love  
Oh Lord, I'm not ready for this kind of thing."-Counting Crows: Anna Begins


End file.
